kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Skar800
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Twilight page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 20:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Haagnus Hey Skarloey100, I just recently have made some mayjor changes on the level template and re-edited all the page. But your finding quite some mistakes made by me, Thanks XD --Haagnus (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D Skarloey100 (talk) 05:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Skarloey100 Also made an video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWQSXSCRROo from your latest version of KC (version 1.0) as you requested :) once again did record the first actual footage even do i knew the first map. Highwater Pass where quite interesting at the start --Haagnus (talk) 17:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Haagnus =D now i working in the edition of Highwater Pass I and II Skarloey100 (talk) 21:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Art Editing A saw you had a picture of changing the enemy palattes (and possibly sprites?). Do you know then how to change art in the game? For example, if I wanted to make the Kid a big green blob? I've wanted to do a little art and palatte editing, but I wasn't sure how. Open to any suggestions and help you have. :D Tyadran (talk) 12:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry dude :( i only know how change the sprites of enemies in the levels and his palletes. I think that change the sprites of the Kid for sprites off another game is with a Tile Editor, i know the Tile Layer Pro. http://www.4shared.com/rar/utvzsVDa/tile_layer_pro.htm I made a rom with the enemies change (sprites,palletes), but the sprites of enemies are of the same game (Kid Chameleon). http://www.4shared.com/file/hIiqXdTe/Kid_Chameleon_with_enemies_lay.html Hmm. Okay, thanks anyway. I wanted to draw up my own sprites and use them...maybe I can find out somewhere else. Tyadran (talk) 15:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sprite Viewing I've been looking at the pic on your page of the Ninja sprite. What program are you using to view it, and where can I find it? I'd be really interested to see if that would help me edit the sprites - all I can see with the programs I'm trying is a nonsensical jumble of pixels. :/ Tyadran (talk) 01:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, the program that you see in the image it's incorporated in my Gens Emulator that i use to play. You can download the emulator. And sorry but this only shows the sprites of each level, this is not a editor :/ Skarloey100 (talk) 01:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Huh. I use Gens too, but mine doesn't have it. Must be a different version. Tyadran (talk) 01:30, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well i have the version in my 4shared account :) http://www.4shared.com/file/uOtGYAg0/gens_05.html perhaps have the VDP sprites Skarloey100 (talk) 01:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I'll just keep looking for an editor. Thanks, though. Tyadran (talk) 01:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I want too a tile editor or a Sprite editor (it's technically the same) but i don't find any editor :/ Skarloey100 (talk) 01:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Tile Layer Pro is looking pretty good if I'm willing to spend the time to find all of the frames of animation. Tyadran (talk) 14:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Recognize anyone? :3 The only problem is that the chunks of animation are spread out weirdly, so it would take forever to edit...I can also only find the art for the Kid and the transformations. I think everything else is compressed, but I don't know how to decompress it. :'( Tyadran (talk) 14:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I recognize someones. Idk why they have weird colors. I think that this is really hard to edit in this way :( Skarloey100 (talk) 20:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Also i want a program to change the sounds of Kid chameleon. I started to change the music of Swamp with the altenate version of Swamp that is in my rom "Kid Chameleon New Edition" It Works perfectly :D Skarloey100 (talk) 20:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can change the colors without any problem, I just didn't because then the others would look extra weird. Really, the colors don't matter - I just have to match up the colors with their in-game palattes. Tyadran (talk) 22:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) And...do you have an idea with the sprite change? idk, put another sprite or another thing xD Skarloey100 (talk) 22:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I want to change at least how the Kid looks (I'm going to do it custom). See, I'm looking at the original game and my edits as different parts of a timeline: KC2 is first. The main character, Kevin, is one of the people who created Wildside (which is why his name is shown on the Hills level screens), and the first Kid Chameleon. He became trapped during game testing. Then comes the original game, with Casey (according to the comic). He just...plays the game when it is released. Last comes KCX with Logan (though I'll probably change his name) who discovers the Wildside machine in storage after the disaster when Casey played. The name 'Kid Chameleon' is passed down to each person, just like the name 'Zorro' in the Zorro movies. I mean, you probably don't care, but that's why I want to change sprites - to show they're different people. I might change some transformations too, but right now I'm worried about the collision mappings and figuring out how to decompress the graphics. Tyadran (talk) 23:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i think that it's a good Project, and change the sprites too. idk how decompress the graphics with Tile Layer Pro. And i have a question, do you have new levels or level in progress (like one in 50%) in Kid Chameleon X? like Silver City or other? Skarloey100 (talk) 23:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'll be releasing the complete Stage 1 soon - the only levels left to do are Elsewhere 6, Elsewhere 7, and Twelve Tasks of Hercules, and Twelve Tasks of Hercules is about 50% done. I'm waiting until they're all done to put up the next version, though. And I'll warn you - Gearheart and Silver City can both be pretty tricky levels. >:D I'll also post the Game Genie codes for each level when I release that version - I've been using them to test, and it's a good way to try out levels you can't find the way to. Tyadran (talk) 00:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I think that Silver City is a Boss Level XD and i have various savestates to find levels, like Freaky Tikis 2 (The Caged Beasts), Freaky Tikis 2 it's a REALLY hard level, probably the same difficult to my harder version Blue Lake Woods 1, do you remember? >:D Your levels are really good, the only problem is the enemies's positions (in some levels, i edit KC2 and i solved this problem with XVI32). I technically complete all the levels of the Stage 1 of my Kid Chameleon New Edition (including the intro and the music). If you need help with Enemy Header or Enemy suggestion let me know :) and thanks for the info Skarloey100 (talk) 00:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey. Skarloey, look what I did. Skarloey. I MADE A NEW SPRITE. I mean, it's not done (only the standing frame and two walking frames), but I'm still proud of it. I think I'm getting the hang of this. :D Tyadran (talk) 02:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Whoa this is cool :D his glasses are similar to the mask of Masquerade (a character of Bakugan series xD) it's really cool but you must change ALL the sprites of kid and this is a difficult job :/ Also i like this sprite :) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Whoa - I wasn't thinking of Masquerade when I made that, but you're totally right. It's not actually that hard to change these sprites - it takes maybe 10-15 min per frame. The sprite for KCX (Logan or, maybe, Kayla. How would you feel about playing as a girl?) will be harder, because I plan on making a different palette and everything if I can figure out how. Tyadran (talk) 02:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC)